


Visions of one sided love

by iwannaeatsalmon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Drunk Akaashi Keiji, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Time Skips, Top Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannaeatsalmon/pseuds/iwannaeatsalmon
Summary: akaashi loved bokuto for the last time but what about bokuto?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 8





	Visions of one sided love

**Author's Note:**

> HAKSAHSU omg please i wrote this while listening to “visions of gideon” please tell me y’all’s opinion i would appreciate it sm!! also please im so sorry for the ending im sad and well- i love yall- ALSO NOTES AT THE END

𝐼𝑠 𝑖𝑡 𝑎 𝑣𝑖𝑑𝑒𝑜? 𝐼𝑠 𝑖𝑡 𝑎 𝑣𝑖𝑑𝑒𝑜?

akaashi and bokuto just recently broke up and akaashi is sitting in his apartment in the living room drinking scotch to drown his pain while deleting his and bokuto photos reminiscing and grieving the ending of their relationship

all the times they had cuddling,laughing,crying,having fun and etc... all while in his thoughts are... 𝐷𝑖𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑛 𝑜𝑟 𝑎𝑚 𝑖 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑖𝑛 𝑎 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑑𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑚 𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑎 𝑛𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡𝑚𝑎𝑟𝑒? 𝑂𝑟 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑖𝑡 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑝𝑖𝑐𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑣𝑖𝑑𝑒𝑜?

akaashi wanted nothing but to be in bokuto arm’s again but he knew that wouldn’t happen especially since bokuto blocked him

he laughs while drunk and says 𝑚𝑎𝑛 𝑤ℎ𝑦 𝑑𝑖𝑑 𝑤𝑒 𝑏𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑘 𝑢𝑝 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛?  
𝑂ℎ 𝑖 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑖 𝑤𝑎𝑠𝑛𝑡 𝑒𝑛𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ 𝑓𝑜𝑟 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡𝑜𝑜 𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑜𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔, ℎ𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑖 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑏𝑒 𝑒𝑛𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑠𝑜 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑐𝑖𝑜𝑢𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑒𝑎𝑢𝑡𝑖𝑓𝑢𝑙 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 ℎ𝑖𝑚, 𝑖𝑚 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑎 𝑛𝑜𝑏𝑜𝑑𝑦 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 ℎ𝑜𝑤 𝑝𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑡𝑖𝑐 𝑜𝑓 𝑚𝑒 𝑠𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑜𝑛 𝑚𝑦 𝑙𝑖𝑣𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑟𝑜𝑜𝑚 𝑓𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑟 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑑𝑟𝑢𝑛𝑘 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ 𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑝ℎ𝑜𝑡𝑜𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑎𝑐𝑐𝑒𝑝𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑒 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑘𝑒 𝑢𝑝. 𝑚𝑎𝑛 𝑖 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑠 ℎ𝑖𝑚. 𝑚𝑎𝑦𝑏𝑒 𝑖𝑓 𝑖 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑘𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑣𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑑 𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑛𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑣𝑒.. 𝑀𝑎𝑦𝑏𝑒 𝑖𝑓 𝑖 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑠𝑜 𝑚𝑢𝑐ℎ 𝑓𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑏𝑙𝑒𝑚𝑠 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑛𝑡 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑛 𝑡𝑖𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑚𝑒,𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡? 𝑃𝑟𝑜𝑏𝑎𝑏𝑙𝑦 𝑖𝑓 𝑖 𝑤𝑎𝑠𝑛𝑡 𝑠𝑜 𝑐𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑦 ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑣𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑦𝑒𝑑. 𝑀𝑎𝑦𝑏𝑒 𝑖𝑓 𝑖 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠𝑛𝑡 𝑚𝑒. 𝑆𝑜 𝑖𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑎 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒𝑑 𝑙𝑜𝑣𝑒? 

after a while akaashi started to cry himself to sleep while overthinking..

next day bokuto heard his phone ringing and he picked up and answered and it was from the hospital telling him akaashi got into a car accident from drunk driving and that he was in his emergency calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSOOOO THIS IS SO SHORT IDK IT WAS JUST IN MY MIND AND I HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS AUSHAIA ohmygod this hurted me a lot while writing it but tell me if i should continue writing more akaashi and bokutos book and other ships! i probably will vent but in my own writing way so stay tuned for that lol idk


End file.
